Halloween's Red Moon
by Luna Jade Black
Summary: Annabelle, Alice, and thier two friends Amy and Nick are about to get the shock of thier lives. Can they handle discovering secrets that have been secret for centeries? Find out in Halloween's Red Moon. This story is Copy-Writed. I own all rights to this story and it's characters.
1. Say What Now!

**Say What Now!**

I thought I was fairly normal, that is until me, my twin sister, and our two closest friends over heard our moms talking. Alice Moon, Amy Dawn, and Nicholas Blackblood, we call him Nick. My name is different its Annabelle Moon, people call me Bella though. Not because Twilight I hate when they think that's why. The reason I get called Bella is because Mom has called me that since I was a baby. I loved bells when I was a baby it was my favorite thing ever, so she started calling me Bella. I'm 5'6 with long natural jet black hair that reach my mid back with short bangs. I have light brown eyes; it's hard to tell which shade they change from one brown to another, sometimes even gold and green. Alice is my twin but we don't look exactly alike, and mom says that's fine because we are both beautiful. Alice is 5'7 and has black hair between shoulder length and my hair with long side bangs. She has orange brown eyes and again never knows what shade. Amy has strawberry blonde hair that goes to her low back, and green eyes, which also change too. Finally Nick has shaggy dirty blonde hair to his ears, and blue eyes same as ours, no one particular shade.

We all live in northern West Virginia and we are all born on Halloween, but Alice and I are the only ones related. Amy's parents died when she was a baby but they were friends with Mom since before we were born so she lives with Sis and I. Mom has black hair that's right between her shoulders, and blue violet eyes. People think its contacts but it's really not. Nick lives with his mom who always looks at us all like she's waiting for something but we have no idea what she's waiting for. Probably for one of us to do drugs or get knocked up, which seems to be the trend right now. She has long dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

We're turning seventeen next Saturday which seems like forever, probably cause today is Friday and we have to wait a whole week. It's sort of a birthday Halloween party. I've been friends with Nick since we were in diapers his mom and mine have been friends since they were little, and we're neighbors. Alice and I, don't have a Dad, not one in our life that is, he left when we were born. Things really started to get weird five days ago when Nick's mom started being secretive Monday. Then two hours ago we just got to my house when we heard mom and Nick's mom arguing, as soon as we heard them we stopped and listened.

Mrs. Blackblood said "They have to know before Halloween, they all do, their powers will come in, all halves."

There was a pause than mom said "Maybe I want them to be normal."

Mrs. Blackblood sighed "Well they will find out don't you think they will know when they make weird things happen. Let's not forget they will not eat anymore, you can't over look the thirst for blood."

Mom winced, there was a long silence than, "Let's not tell them until we have to ok?"

Mrs. Blackblood sighed, "As long as you realize how much danger you're causing by doing this. What if Bella and Alice's father make contact? What are we going to do tell your daughters? "Oh by the way your Dad is half vampire half shape shifter and I'm half witch half angel? By the way, I'm Queen of witches and angels while your father is King of the Shape-shifters and Vampires." What about Nick's father? That stupid shape shifter!" There was a pause then a sigh.

"What about the secret that Amy is there cousin? Why didn't you tell them that in the first place! What was so bad about the fact that Ann was your sister that you couldn't tell them? I can't argue with you being there mother but trust me I should know how hard it is to keep from killing everyone when you're thirsty. I am a vampire witch after all. This is another reason I'm stuck here! I'm a half breed and it's hard to be loyal to my King and Queen when they do not agree!"

Mom sighed and nodded, "Than it's decided we won't tell them until we are sure their powers have taken affect." We heard the clinging of cups. I was freaking out, and one look told me the others were too. I motioned to my room and they nodded. We walked up the stairs and to the largest bedroom in the house. Sis and Amy lost a dare so now I had the biggest, and sis got the walk-in closet. When we walked in we closed my door softly. I started pacing while Alice, Amy, and Nick sat on my bed. What our moms said didn't make since. And if Nick's mom Lucy was a vampire wouldn't she have heard us? But wait she wanted us to know so she wouldn't have let mom know we were there. I looked at everyone, they looked sick.

"I think I am going to be sick." Alice said to me. I raised my eyebrows. I hadn't said anything out loud. Her mouth dropped, so did Nick and Amy.

"Sis I heard you! What the Hell!" Alice was breathing hard so I looked at Amy.

"I heard you too but your lips never moved!" I didn't answer one look at Nick told me he heard me to. I guess our moms weren't crazy. It was just too weird and fairy tale to believe!

"Don't think that. This is just a joke or something it has to be." I didn't believe Nick. I never hated the taste of blood. I think I was the only one who thought this could be fun.

"Wait, if this is true than why right after we hear them talking about it we suddenly start changing. I have no idea about this stuff but it seems odd." Amy almost stuttered. Alice laughed.

"Hey we know we're not Twilight vampires we have never sparkled, even though Bella and I fit them perfectly." That broke the tension; we're always teased because of our names. To think people actually came close was hilarious. After a while the giggles stopped, Amy looked thoughtful

"I think I always knew we were related so it's not a shock to me. What about you girls?" We shock our heads. We kind of figured we were related in some way. We stopped talking when Mom opened the door to bring in my laundry.

"Oh. I didn't know you were home." I tensed, could she think we heard. She looked worried, her eyes narrowed.

"No mom we just walked in actually." I smiled and she let out a breath. She sat my laundry down and went to leave but stopped in the doorway.

"Nick your Mom has to go out to town for a few days. She wants you to stay here while she's gone. Ok?" I couldn't believe that one. Nick nodded but I heard his voice in my head.

_Probably to talk to my dad. Who I haven't seen since I was 5. _Mom walked out not even knowing we can talk in our minds. I smiled till mom left, then looked at Nick. He had his head down. I started to think about everything. Actually it would make since that things started to happen after we hear them. The adrenaline rush must have triggered the change. I could feel them relax.

"Well that makes since. The shock made it go faster." I looked at Alice and narrowed my eyes.

"Ok stay out of my head!" I could feel them; it was like my head was open. I pulled on my thoughts and memories. Alice gasped.

"How did you do that? I could hear you then I couldn't! In mid sentence!" I smiled at her, glad my thoughts were secret. I looked at Amy; she smiled knowing what I had done.

"Go on Amy try it." She took a deep breath and then Nick and Alice gasped again. I looked at Alice.

"Come on Alice we're twins. Amy knows." I giggled. Realization crossed her face. She laughed, and then Nick jumped.

"What the hell?" I raised an eyebrow. He stood still for a second and then frowned.

"I can't believe you figured that out first." I smacked him and everyone laughed while I smirked.

"I have my moments." We laughed again, and it felt so good to be like this the stress just disappeared.

"Wait. If we can use our powers doesn't that mean we have to drink blood?" We froze. Amy said what I'm sure was in the back of all our minds.

"We have to talk to my mom." Nick was sure that's what we had to do, and I agreed.

"But my mom said Lucy was leaving town." I heard Nick in my mind.

_I know but she knows we heard them. She might wait to talk to us first. I mean she was just in the kitchen 20 minutes ago. _I don't think so. Let's ask my mom when she'll be back ok? I looked at him, he sighed but nodded. The others looked puzzled.

"Ok that's going to get annoying." Amy smiled, we laughed.

"OK the plan is to act like nothing ever happened. We ask mom when Lucy will be back and wait till then. About the blood I don't think it's that far yet, but if you feel the need to drink someone's blood come talk to me. Ok?" Alice looked at me. I know what she was about to say.

"Look sis you're squeamish about blood. Remember?" She frowned knowing it was true. We needed to make a better plan though, for now, this would due. They all nodded agreeing to the current plan and headed down stairs. I fallowed and saw mom arguing with a boy our age maybe a little older. His hair was black as coal and down to the bottom of his ears in a nice boyish cut. He had the most beautiful bright blue eyes I had ever seen. When I got closer I could see he was about the same height as Nick, about a half a foot taller than me. He smiled when he saw me. I thought he looked familiar but I couldn't be sure.

"I don't care what, John wants. Look they don't know anything about him." Mom paused. "Or me." She realized we were there and jumped.

"Oh you kids scared me." She went a little pale. I smiled just a little to make her feel better. She looked back and forth from me to the boy. She sighed.

"Girls this is Max Hart's son. Max was a good friend of ours before we separated. Your father has got in some trouble and is worried about you. So he sent Conner to look after you, all." I looked at Nick he was breathing heavy. I hugged him. Had he been that pale earlier?

"Nick breathes. Are you ok?" I pulled back to look at him and he turned red, probably from trying to catch his breath. I smiled, and he did but half heartedly. Mom walked over.

"Maybe you should go lay down. Girls we need to talk, you too Amy." Mom said as she went up the stairs, Amy sighed.

"Yes mom." Being raised with us she calls mom, mom. She's like our sister anyway. Mom took Nick upstairs and to the other side of the house to one of the guest rooms. I looked at Conner who had just walked in the front door. He closed the door behind him and smiled at me. He was amazingly hot. I had to look away before he seen me blush. Sis looked back and forth between me and Connor, and burst out laughing! I got mad for no reason at all. I pushed into her mind.

_What are you laughing at? _She stood there smiling and pushed me out of her mind. Dang this sucks, I giggled out loud. Amy looked at all three of us and rolled her eyes. I suddenly liked this, it seemed like it was going to be fun, and I smiled.

"Now that's an evil smile." Mom said coming back down the stairs, I laughed. Amy and Sis rolled their eyes.

"Ok ok time to talk." Me, Amy and Sis sighed all at the same time, this time mom laughed. I walked into the dining room where we have all the "talks". Then I went to the kitchen get my energy drink I had put in the fridge the night before. I opened it and chugged half. When I came back Mom looked worried but didn't say anything to me. We all sat at the table, Conner sat beside me, close beside me.

"John was right about your beauty." He didn't look away his eyes stayed on me. I looked at Mom; she looked at Connor like she could've killed him right then and there.

"Connor will transfer to your school and will stay with us till your birthday." Mom didn't sound happy about it. I nodded. I talked to Alice in my mind.

_Wow. Mom hates him._ Alice burst out laughing. Then suddenly stopped realizing that Mom would think she was nuts. I Smiled.

"So is that all? Cause I'm Bored and we had planned on going out, right sis?" I gave her the stare that said "Go along with it or you die!"

"Yup! She's right. Sort of a pre birthday get out." Sis smiled and I knew exactly where we would go. Her eyes got wide for a split second, and her smile widened, almost evil. Then she turned to Connor.

"Hey! Connor could go with us! Mom, even though its October it's still warm so we were gonna go to the cabin by the lake, he could go to! We are gonna swim, and have a cook-out." The cabin by the lake is where Amy's parents and she lived when they were alive. Mom never says anything to us because she knows how much it means to Amy so mom keeps the bills paid there. We even all go to stay the night all the time, and since I have my own car, (sis and I are twins but I was born fifteen minutes earlier so Mom bought my car first. She will buy sis one two when she can afford it) I drive everyone to school. Mom got tense again instantly.

"Were you planning on staying there?" She said it slowly as if suspicious. When she looked at Conner, a look that could kill, I knew she thought one of us would "be bad".

"Yes, actually that's why we came here first to let you and my mom know we were going. Since we all keep our suits and cloths there we just needed to tell you. I was gonna ask my mom for money but it seems she left already." Nick saved us from answering and as a bonus he soothed Moms' fears. She didn't think anything would happen since Nick was going. I could read mom as if her thoughts were plastered on her forehead. Had it always been this easy to read mom? I doubted it.

"Nick! Are you feeling better?" I jumped up in mock concern, mostly anyway. I knew he would be fine, but I was slightly worried as to what caused him to seem so ill. Nick standing in the doorway looked fine, determined infact. He nodded and looked to mom. She nodded, stood and turned to go into the kitchen.

"I was going to wait until your birthday to tell you this but it's such good news I don't think I can wait. Recently I got in touch with Connors father; he owed me a favor from when we were young, and asked him for some help with Ann and Drew's cabin. He said he would have someone help with it. He asked if he could let his sixteen year old daughter Devan move in and I said yes as long as there are no building reservations made and no painting anything without asking Amy, Also the furniture stays. He agreed to my terms so Devan is now staying there and he is paying the bills which frees up a lot of money for us. So I got you three two credit cards each. One for food and important needs, the other for things you want. Although only as long as none of you go over the thousand dollar limit and the one is used for food and important things. Oh and Nick you have two as well, paid for by your mom of course." Mom smiled and handed us our credit cards, she handed Nick his as well. Amy smiled, though with a hint of sadness and sorrow.

"Mom, will I still be able to move into my Mom and Dad's old house when I'm eighteen?" Mom's eyes got wide and glossy.

"Oh! Honey yes! I would never take that away from you that is why I told her to not change a thing. Don't worry about your parent's rooms or your baby room. I told Devan those two were off limits and the doors were padlocked. Only you girls have the keys. Devan was completely understanding and agreed to stay in the extra room ya'll had." Amy nodded happy with the news. I turned to Connor and smiled.

"Hey! This means we can all buy new suits and if you don't have trunks I can buy you a pair, if you wanna go with us?" I said it slowly as if it were a question. His eyes brightened.

"Of course, it would be an honor." His smile seemed so innocent and kind. I wandered why Mom seemed to hate him so much.

_He seems like such a nice guy Sis; I wander why Mom hates him to. _Alice's thoughts weren't exactly like her voice. The thoughts were softer and more, airy, like a distant whisper but clear as if she were speaking it loudly in my ear. Then Connor chimed in.

_Maybe he's a player…and your Mom doesn't want you to like him and get your heart broken. _Connor's thoughts were different from his voice to, although his words themselves were his tone wasn't accusing, just curious. I gave a mental picture of me shrugging to them. I had no clue and I really didn't care. I would find out anyway so it didn't do any good sitting here wandering. Besides I wanted outa the house and to the cabin. One because I wanted to meet this Devan chick and see if she was good enough to hang with us and live in the cabin (sound selfish I know. But I have to watch who we're around or someone could get their feelings hurt. And I refuse to let that happen, to any of us.) Two, because we needed to talk about the whole mind thing. That's when Amy and Nick decided to get their butts in gear.

"Ok. So let's go it's already 5:30 and I wanna get to the store and get the food made before 7 o'clock." Amy jumped up and walked toward the front door of the house. Connor, Alice and I fallowed them out then I drove.


	2. SleepOver or CookOut?

**Sleep-over or Cook-out?**

That's what led to the now. After that we went to the store and bought the food and suits we came straight here and got to work. My swim suit is a beautiful blue spaghetti strap around the neck bikini. I don't know what the others got we all went different ways and bought what we like, except Connor. He told me he already had a new suit and he doesn't need a new one. So I just went and bought mine and waited for everyone else. Then we came back and started the cook- out. Devan wasn't here when we came but there was a note saying she would be back late tonight and that she was visiting her Dad. So we all are working fast so we can change into our suits and get in the lake before 7:00. Which, is in ten minutes. I looked at the burgers and flipped them to check and make sure they were ready for cheese. When they were done I piled them on a plate and headed in the screen door to the kitchen of the cabin.

The cabin is a cross between a cabin and a normal house, this might sound weird but it is actually awesome! The lake side in the back of the house of from the kitchen is nothing but sand, like a beach and has two picnic tables, beside that is a volleyball court. I was daydreaming and bumped into someone, nearly dropping the food. I steadied myself and the burgers before looking up at the person I nearly ran over. It was a half naked Connor, well not half naked; he was in his swimming trunks. I looked from his bare abs to his face. His blue eyes sparkled when he noticed it was me and he instantly smiled, making me blush.

"Here let me take that, Bells." I handed him the food and fallowed him in blushing deeper. No one had ever called me Bells, I had only been called Annabelle, Bella and even Ana or Anny but never Bells. I took a breath and tried to steady my breathing and control my blush. He put the plate on the counter and turned around so quickly I bumped into him again. I looked up into his eyes and froze; I know where I saw him before. In my dreams. Literally. I have dreamt about him before, looking up in his eyes, his face so close to mine if we moved just an inch we would kiss.

Part of me was majorly freaking out about the fact that I've met him already in my dreams, while the other part was screaming, "Who cares! You have a hot guy only a mere inch from touching lips and your freaking out! KISS THE DAMN BOY ALREADY!" But I couldn't. When he looked into my eyes I heard his breath catch. I looked down blushing and almost gasped. Between us there seemed to be a gold thread of silk tying our hearts together, though it was thin it was strong, and felt like a think rope. As I looked at it, it changed colors, first to silver then to blue and finally a red so deep and bright it was becoming painful to look at. When I looked back to Connor understanding seemed to be on his face. Before I could blink he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other hand on the back of my neck and kissed me. It was an innocent kiss, which soon depend. It wasn't the huge make type you seen in movies, this was something different. It wasn't the kiss that depend it was us, deepening into each other. As he kissed me silk thread vibrated our hearts until it was painful. I felt the cord disappear, but not completely. I felt a red glow deep inside that burned in my heart, which felt the same as the silk. One word came to mind. _**Soul mates.**_

When we pulled apart we just looked into each other's eyes, and I noticed the shade of his eyes had changed. They were still blue but they had a glimmer of gold! I stood dazed.

"Hi everyone! I'm back!" The sound of a girl's voice broke in and we jumped apart.

The voice came from the living room, and sounded as if she was glad to be here. I looked from Connor to the doorway where and beautiful, pale girl with dark brown hair and side bangs walked in. Her eyes were bright green and her hair was a little past her boobs. Her feet were bare and she was wearing a dark black bikini that tied around her neck and shorts over the bottoms. She walked in and when she saw us at least five feet apart she stopped and her eyes widened, but her expression stayed kind and happy.

"Hi you must be the-I mean Bella right? I'm Devan, Connor's sister." She looked slightly …..in shock? I don't know what to call the expression on her face. I nodded.

"If you'll excuse me I think I'm a go upstairs and change into my swimsuit. I think everyone else is already finished with what they had to make or do and already swimming." She nodded and moved from the doorway, I grabbed my bag of clothes from the living room and headed upstairs to change. The cabin is a three bedroom and two bathrooms, with a living room dining room and kitchen. It has a garage with an apartment on top with a kitchen living room a bedroom and a master bathroom. There is also an attic that is like a huge room the size of the first floor of the house. It has a sixty inch flat screen T.V., a large King size bed in the very back and a couch in the front in front of the T.V. that pulls out to another bed, which is where Nick usually sleeps. The apartment we don't usually use, even tonight, we are gonna stay in the attic. Well Amy, Nick, Alice, and I are, I don't know about Connor though. Thinking about him made me hurry to the bathroom.

I shut the door and looked into the mirror, then gasped, I had a glow to my skin. My hair even seemed darker, if that's even possible, and my eyes had the speck of blue in them the same color as Connor's. The thought of him make the red silk in my heart give a giddy hum. I shrugged the thought of him off; I'm not the type of girl to get all giddy over boys am I? I stared into my reflection, no I'm not and I won't be. I put on my blue bikini and smiled as I put my long hair into a pony tail. I was it a high pony tail and still touched my lower back. My bikini had black spirals all over, it also tied around the neck and around the waist on each side. I slipped into my mini cut off shorts and pulled on my flip-flops, then stuffed my clothes into my bag. I took one more look before leaving, I looked hot. When I stepped out of the bathroom I shut the door and turned right into Nick.

'Sorry Nick! Damn what's wrong with me? I keep bumping into people today." I laughed an awkward laugh and looked up at him. He was in his trunks (shirtless of course), and wore guys flip-flops. He looked down onto my eyes and smiled big.

"Well, it seems your eyes have changed yet again. You know out of all of us your eyes change the most." He laughed until he saw my puzzled expression.

"Oh come on! You were just in the bathroom and you didn't notice? Your eyes have a lot of blue in them." I blushed and shrugged. Nick looked puzzled by my blush but didn't say anything else about it.

"Hey, well anyway let's get out there and swim!" I smiled weakly.

"I will, but I'm gonna stop by the guest room and get some stuff I left there last week, ok." He pouted but nodded and jogged down the stairs and toward the kitchen. I headed down the hall and to the guest room until I got close enough to the closed door to hear voices inside.

"Are you crazy! You imprinted with the Princess next in line for both of her family's thrones! Even if her father does what he's planning and gives them each part of our world to rule, instead of it all going to Annabelle." Devan's voice was high pitched and panicked. She was whispering but I could hear her as well as if she had been shouting.

"I can't control that stuff and you know it! No one can. Also she's my soul mate, not imprint!" Connor sounded annoyed and ….embarrassed? It was hard to tell.

"I don't care! It is the same dame thing! The point is she is a member of both royal families! And I don't care how close Dad is to her father, he's a bodyguard! You can't be with her!" There was a _thump_ as if someone stood up and knocked something over.

"You don't think I know that! If we got together I would be her King, and trust me I'm not ready for that!" He sounded out of breath and there was a silence. I chose that to escape and head down stair to the kitchen and out the screen door. When I got outside I noticed the burgers I made were already on one of the tables with the rest of the food and the desert.

Amy smiled at me and splashed Sis. Nick smiled and waved as he used the tire swing and jumped in while Sis just splashed Amy back. I walked over and grabbed a burger to eat. I heard the screen door slide open and close but didn't look to see, I knew who it was by the smell. Wait, smell? What! I sniffed. Yap that was it, Connor smelt like the woods while Devan smelt like a tropical rain forest. I've never even been to those places before I should not know what they smelt like. I just started to ignore it and went to take a bite of my food. The taste hit me like a bus, it was bad. I choked and spite in on a plate. It seemed like everyone was already there.

"You ok Bella?" Nick was the closest and looked the most worried. I shrugged and sighed.

"I think the meats bad you guys. It tastes terrible." Nick was the first to respond; he grabbed my hand still holding the burger and took a bite. Once he swallowed he laughed.

"Are you feeling ok? The burgers are really good! They taste perfect!" He smiled and took the rest of it from me to eat himself.

"Really? It must just be me then I guess." I frowned when I looked at Devan she had an evil smile.

"Maybe your pregnant!" I turned so red I bet I matched an apple. I could've slapped her.

"NO! I am NOT! I am a virgin for your information!" She just laughed and shrugged.

"I was kidding! Shesh. Relax. Maybe you just getting sick…..?" She took off her shorts and got in the water. I looked to Alice who shrugged.

_Or maybe you're going through one of the transformations. Shape-shifter, Witch, Angel, or Vampire. _It was Nick's voice in my head. He projected it to everyone though. Alice pitched then.

_But I haven't felt any different, other than the weird mind thing we all have going on here. Wouldn't we have changed at the same time being twins? But wait! What if we all have already went through one! _Alice seemed excited then, like she was on the verge of discovering something. I thought about what she had implied and gasped.

_Your right! The witch side! We all can communicate in minds that could be it. But how can we stop this! It's all moving too fast. _Tears formed in my eyes. It was then that I realized we were all staring in different directions, while Devan was staring at us from the water. I turned to Connor to see him looking at us puzzled and suspicious. When he saw the tears in my eyes he spoke.

"Are you ok?" He moved closer to me then I whorled around. Even this far I could smell him, it had gotten stronger. Along with his smell I smelt something on him something sweet like chocolate. I looked into Nicks eyes, he gasped then nodded. Then I ran for the woods as fast as I could. This probably was a bad idea because the second I moved I was suddenly one hundred feet away in the edge of the woods. I looked back to see Devan getting out of the water with a shocked expression and Connor walking slowly to me. I took off the in the woods. As soon as I began running I heard someone running behind me, but at the rate I was going it didn't seem possible. I looked back to see if it was Nick or Sis but instead I found Connor a few feet behind me looking worried as hell.

"Hey! Stop! I know what's going on, I can help you. Just trust me please!" His words came out as smooth as if he had been standing still, but we must have been running a hundred mile an hour, faster than a car. I didn't stop instead I looked for a place to go. A cave or, a-a I don't know just somewhere! I saw the cave we used to hike to when we were little we were never allowed in but we played after the hike. It took me seconds to get here when it should have taken two hours. I headed straight for the mouth of it, which was big enough for one person to slip through. When I got in I saw that it was a tunnel and I could smell water inside a little ways down. I headed deeper in knowing Connor was fallowing me.


	3. Life

**Life **

When the cave opened up it was huge inside, with a waterfall! That leads into a pool at the bottom. I had no idea where it leads to, it had to lead somewhere. I just ran to in and knelt down splashing water all over my face trying to feel better. My throat was starting to burn and hurt like hell, so did my mouth and eyes. I closed my eyes and sat against the wall of the cave beside the water fall. Connor was there breathing heavy when I looked up.

"You-you have to-to try and understand. You need an-an open mind right n-now!" He plopped down right and front of me and leaned close to me. I held my breath which was easier than I thought. Although when I couldn't feel my heart beating a new wave of panic shot through me sending tears down my checks. _Thump-Thump….Thump-Thump._ My heart was beating just very very very slowly and I relaxed a little, but kept holding my breath.

"Go away! I can't be around you right now!" I hissed letting as little air out as possible. He stood and walked around the cave looking for something. It was then that I realized that it was dark, very dark and I shouldn't be able to see him, but I could. When he came back he sat beside me this time. He showed me what he had found. It was a piece of glass long and sharp. He looked into my eyes and I looked back. I didn't know what he was doing until I smelt it. Even though I was holding my breath and it had been working, until now. I looked down to see him holding up his wrist close to my face, it was stained red with his blood.

"I DO understand you see. I'm a shape-shifting vampire, but I'm half human, so I smell pretty good about now huh? I know what your turning into. Your eyes are blood red and I see a little bit of your fangs picking through. I know its daylight but only the purest vampire is affected by sunlight, and even then they are just tired. Anyway go ahead. You won't hurt me, and you need blood or you'll die in a matter of about a half an hour." I hesitated so much that he stuck his wrist to my mouth smearing the blood on my lips. That's when I couldn't hold back any longer. I pulled his wrist to my parted lips and drank.

The second I started drinking his blood I knew then we were soul mates one hundred percent, because our minds melted. I saw his memories of him and Devan fighting and changing into animals to scare each other. Her favorite was the snake, which I didn't think counted as an animal. Connor's mind told me it was extremely rare but it wasn't his thoughts that told me it was just something I suddenly knew. I saw him with past girlfriends, feeling alone. I saw his mom dying; someone had killed her trying to get to his Dad and in turn getting to my Dad. My Dad, the King. Huh, who knew? Connor had watched is mom die because of my family, because his Dad protected the King he loved. I saw Connor and Devan hanging with their Dad and knew how much they loved him and each other.

_Wow. I'm sorry. If it wasn't for my family your mom would still be here._ Tears welled in my eyes as Connor mentally shook his head.

_No, don't think like that. Please don't. _A memory flashed through Connor's mind of him hating me; because it was my father his family protected even though his mom was fully human and shouldn't have been bothered by our world. Connor sitting in his room at 5 crying his eyes out whispering, "Annabelle I'll find you someday, and end your life like my Mother's was!" He didn't know about Alice, and if he had it wouldn't matter, I was born first. Then him growing up over the years letting go of the hate, realizing it wasn't my family, it was others. The first time he saw me, how beautiful I looked in his eyes, how I looked blushing after the kiss. I pulled my mind from his and focused on his blood, getting enough was all I would let myself think about.

_No, don't fight it. Why won't you let us get close? _I felt full enough so I pulled from his wrist liking the wound so it would close and stood up.

"Because I don't get close to _**guys**_ I have only known a day, even if I have seen in your mind." I turned to walk to the tunnel, I knew he would fallow. I ran back to the beach as fast as I could, trees flying by faster than before. This time it took less time to get back. I felt strong, really strong. When I came out of the wood everyone was sitting at the table with the stereo on and eating. When I heard my stomach growl I laughed causing Devan, Amy, Alice, and Nick to look over. I smiled as I approached.

"You may have had your vampire side awaken already but I'm sure by now you want some real food correct?" Devan's smile was genuine and on the verge of laughing.

"Yep! I sure do. Your brother…..helped me. Anyone else have any changes? Oh and Devan do you know why we are changing so fast?" I asked as I grabbed a cheese burger and took a bite, tasty. Nick jumped up laughing.

"Yea I have had a change! Check this out!" Nick backed away from everyone. I watched as beautiful white wings sprouted from his back and his trunks turned into a black pair of pants with a black shirt and shoes. I laughed which caused everyone to look puzzled.

"Well Nick the way everyone talks about your Dad you'd think he would have been a devil not a shape-shifting angel!" This cause everyone else to laugh as Nicks wings disappeared and he was wearing nothing but swimming trunks again. I knew Connor was now back as well. Devan's face got serious.

"Well obviously you all know more than your parents think you do. To answer your questions Bella everyone has had one change. Alice and Amy had their shape-shifters awakened, Nick his angel and you, the most dangerous and amazing of them all, the vampire. Your changes are going to be slower from now on, lasting until you get your last change on Halloween, your birthdays." I nodded taking that in although something didn't seem right, but I didn't want them to know about the mind thing.

"But we all have two. We can talk to each other in our minds." Amy said over her sandwich in her mouth. I glared at Amy and she winced.

"Easy Bella, you get mad and yours eyes glow red." I laughed at Devan's warning and she went on.

"Well, shit! This isn't good! You had started to get your witch side but then you all linked together." I stared at her confused.

"This means your witch powers will be combined with your last transformation! Oh Goddess! This is bad very bad!" Devan broke off and looked behind me to Connor.

"We need to take them to John and the girl's brothers." Devan turned and headed for the house but Amy, Alice, Nick, and I ran after here. When she reached the screen door I found my voice again and spoke.

"Whoa! Hold it there girly!" Devan stopped at the sound of my voice, she was a few feet ahead of us in the kitchen.

"What?" She seemed annoyed at being stopped.

"What the hell do you mean our brothers? How many are there anyway?" I narrowed my eye and stared. Devan just sighed and her expression changed to that of someone sweet and kind, she looked like she could never be annoyed.

"You have six brothers ok? The oldest is twenty-eight." I gaped at her.

"But-b-but our mom looks like she's at the most twenty-nine! How is that possible!" Devan's expression changed again and this time she looked like someone dealing with a child. She walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders as if she were going to shake me but never did.

"Your mom is half angel half witch, the only one in the entire world, besides that though all angels age slowly!" I nodded, that made since.


End file.
